In the domain of the industrial field, with increasing scale of the industrial field, industrial field equipments become more complex and diverse. With reference to the schematic diagram of an implementing system for an industrial Internet field broadband bus architecture shown in FIG. 1, the implementing system includes a bus controller, at least one bus terminal and a two-wire bus, the bus controller and the bus terminal are connected via the two-wire bus to construct a network; and communication is realized between the bus controller and any of the bus terminals and between the bus terminals based on a multi-carrier orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology. Different sub-carriers are occupied by the respective bus terminals and the sub-carriers occupied by the respectively bus terminals do not interfere with each other.
The inventor has found that in the traditional industrial Internet field broadband bus architecture, to increase the transmission rate between the bus terminal and the bus controller and between these bus terminals is considered as a primary objective, but the security risk which possibly occurs during data transmission is ignored. Moreover, due to the presence of signal fading in channel transmission between the bus terminal and the bus controller and between these terminals, concentrated errors may abruptly occur, resulting in severe loss of transmitted data and thus relative low reliability in data transmission between the bus terminal and bus controller and between the bus terminals.
Thus, in the prior art there is the problem of relatively low security and reliability in data transmission between a bus terminal and a bus controller in an implementing system for an industrial Internet field broadband bus architecture.